B26
by Hizashii
Summary: Es un número. Es una canción. Es una chica. Es Aria, la quiere y no puede tenerla. Le escribe, piensa en ella. La necesita.


**Disclaimer:** Sólo la forma de desarrollar la trama es mía. La historia es de Sara Shepard. Lo escrito en inglés es el poema de Ezra para Aria, B-26.  
**Fandom:** Pretty Little Liars.  
**Claim**: Ezra/Aria.  
**Summary:** Es un número. Es una canción. Es una chica. Es Aria, la quiere y no puede tenerla. Le escribe, piensa en ella. La necesita.  
**Nota(1):** Para Analu. Espo, te amo. Ezra está con mal de amores como nosotras.  
**Nota(2): **Debe estar bien feo, porque hace mucho que no escribo. Esto se sintió como la primera vez que escribí algo. Woah.

**

* * *

**

**B-26.**

_(It's a number.__  
__It's a song.__  
__It's a girl.)_

Un trago, sólo necesita un trago para relajarse un poco. Una cantina, una bar, lo que sea. Un whisky, dos o tres. No importa el número, ni el lugar, ni la marca. Sólo quiere el whisky, quizás un wodka o algo de ron.

Y, luego, nada. No quiere nada más que una sonrisa de nuevo.

—Me encanta esa canción —suspira ella. Él la mira, él la desea. Sonríe y contesta.

—B-26.

Lo mira.

_(Smooth.__  
__Pearl joy packed.)_

Sonríe una vez más. Le concede su petición, esa petición nunca realizada en voz alta. Su sonrisa brilla como perlas, es hermosa; es contagiosa, única. Quizás no sólo su sonrisa, quizás toda ella lo es: Brillante como perlas, como estrellas; hermosa como el cielo, el mar y los rayos de Sol colándose en la ventana; única, simplemente, tanto que piensa que sus comparaciones anteriores no tienen sentido.

Una conversación, caminando, un beso. Labios que se rozan y se prueban, manos que tocan sin parar, sonidos que se ahogan en la lengua. Pasión.

_(Gold falafel,__  
__As through ice.)_

Una comida, su apartamento. ¿Inocente? No lo sabe. La mira de nuevo y luego aparta la mirada una vez más. ¿Podría? Es su alumna (¿eso importa?). Ella lo quemaba cuando cerraba sus ojos azules como el hielo sobre los suyos. Única. ¿De verdad, quizás, podría hacerlo? (Besarla). ¿Tenía el valor suficiente para, en realidad, lograrlo? (Olvidarla).

Su mente es un caos. Un total desastre. Nadie podría comprenderlo.

_(It's four-thirty.__)_

Meñiques entrelazados, miradas, labios que quieren y no pueden (unirse). Apariencias. La quiere, siempre (cada segundo de su patética vida). No puede, no puede, nunca podrá olvidarla.

Sonríe, se aleja, cierra la puerta. Intenta, intenta de verdad no parecer un imbécil enamorado. _Cree_ que falla, ¿habrá fallado? ¿Lo habrá notado? ¿Acaso importa? Escucha, pero piensa en ella, en su alumna (amada, de sus sueños y pesadillas).

_(Morning with__ p__hone calls.  
It's deaf mute.  
It's cheap.)_

Él no contesta. Desea olvidarla y no puede (no quiere) hacerlo. Se hace el tonto, el sordo; da clic, escucha la respiración de ella al otro lado de la línea y queda mudo. La _necesita_.

Cuelga, siendo cobarde como pocas veces (muchas, tal vez). Se acomoda el nudo de la corbata, suspira, se revuelve el cabello, camina de un lado a otro.

Aria, piensa. Se sienta frente al ordenador, mirando lo escrito. B-26 dice. Escribe una línea más (letras pequeñas, grandes significados). Nadie lo comprendería, sólo ella.

Sólo ella.

_(A foreign car.)_

Ella no sabe que él la mira. Se baja del auto y camina con pasos firmes. No sonríe y sus ojos son opacos, llueve dentro y lo nota. Quiere acercarse y no puede. Maldita sea, no puede.

Ella le da un beso (a Noel). Quiere reprobarlo, matarlo, alejarlo de ella.

Duele.

_(__Maybe bingo.__  
__Lucky night?)_

La recuerda, es tan impredecible. Siempre lanza algo que él no se esperaba. Muchas veces intenta, sin éxito, comprenderla. Falla, como siempre. Mira la televisión mientras sabe que nada de esto estuviera pasando si ella tuviera 26 años.

O si él no los tuviera.

_(Something says__  
__It smells bad.)_

No sabe cómo terminar. No tiene idea. Ella es su obsesión. La llama, la busca, cae de nuevo en su mirada. La besa, con dulzura, con desespero. No le importa nada, la quiere cerca. La necesita. Que sea suya, su nombre en los labios rosas de ella.

La toma de la nuca, acaricia suavemente, ella sonríe y suspira. Cierra los ojos, no lo mira (y él no quiere que lo haga).

Porque al mirarla a los ojos volvería a darse cuenta de que todo eso está _mal_.


End file.
